


Knot obsession

by marvelstarkermha98



Series: starker Prompt (requests open) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Power Bottom Tony Stark, sub top peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: Omega pregnant tony was supposed to go a meeting but doesn't want to because it takes so long without getting get knotted by his alpha peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: starker Prompt (requests open) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104812
Kudos: 32





	Knot obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This is for parkers-stark who request Prompt where alpha Peter gets omega tony pregnant and tony becomes addicted to peters knot and can’t even go to meetings because that’s too long without getting fucked

“T-tony, a-aren’t you heading out?” 

“Nope~! I won’t go because I want you and your knot again alpha~!” 

“Again!” Peter flushed red appeared on his cheeks as he was laying on the bed, looking up his omega purring for him and licking his lips as he was sitting on his lap, wanting and pleading for his knot.

Don’t get peter wrong, he loves his omega with all his heart since they first met and fall in love for about two years but ever since peter’s heat appeared and fuck his tony for the first time. His omega got addicted to his knot until he was three months pregnant with his pup. 

“T-Tony, are you sure want to do this now? What about the meetAAH~” Peter gasped moaned as he felt his omega’s ass rubbing against his crotched. 

“I said again I am not going, Alpha.” Tony purred with a seductive smirk as seeing his alpha moaning. “Because the meetings I go to takes so long for me without getting fucked by you” He said, leaning to lick his neck while his ass was rubbing around peter’s throbbing crotch hard.

“Oh fuck, Tony” Peter moaned, shivering as he tilted his head on the side, feeling his omega’s wet tongue licking and nipping on his neck. His hip was humping against tony’s pussy.

“Mmm alpha~” Tony moaned, feeling peter’s crotch humping against his now wet covered pussy. He slid one of his hands inside peter’s shorts and started jacking peter’s shaft off. 

“Please Alpha, fuck me now until you give me your knot and I promise that I will go to that stupid meeting” He pleaded, kissing his neck. Peter gritted his teeth in pleasure, thrusting himself against tony’s hand. 

“You promise” 

“Promise”


End file.
